thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar is the main antagonist of Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. As the younger brother of Mufasa and second-born prince of the Pride Lands, Scar was next in line to assume the throne as king. His chances were lost, however, at the arrival of his nephew, Simba. This embittered Scar with jealousy and a sense of entitlement, prompting him to develop a regicidal plot to take over the kingdom, with the aid of his hyena henchmen. As one of Disney's most infamous villains—made especially notorious for his success in murdering Mufasa—Scar is a primary member of the Disney Villains franchise. Background As revealed in "A Tale of Two Brothers", Scar was once named Taka (meaning "waste" in Swahili), and had become upset when he learned that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself. Taka would come to meet three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a terrible drought. While there Mufasa starts to try to reason with Boma and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of a mandrill called Rafiki, and Boma goes after Taka instead. Mufasa runs back and finds Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, King Ahadi, father of Taka and Mufasa, appears with a large herd of animals that surrounds the Buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and renamed himself "Scar", as a reminder of his mistake, explaining his cruel name. In The Lion Guard, Scar was born under the name Askari after his ancestor, and was at one point selected as leader of the Lion Guard; a team of lions who would protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life, as part of a tradition to all second-born children of the king. With this responsibility, Askari was given a power called the "Roar of the Elders". One day, Askari encountered a strange lion, who suggested that Askari should be the king of the Pride Lands. However, the strange lion led him to a trap where a cobra bit his left eye and left him his famous scar. The strange lion then offered to cure the cobra's venom in return for Askari's servitude, but Askari instead killed them both with the roar in a fit of rage. After talking about it to his brother, he received the nickname "Scar"' from his elder brother and which would eventually become his only name. After that, Scar began to become jealous and hateful of Mufasa (as venom in his body started to corrupt him) and thought that his brother should no longer be the king. When the Lion Guard refused to help Scar take down his brother, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Due to using the Roar of the Elders for evil, Scar lost the power completely and descended into depression, becoming shriveled and weak. Development In an early treatment for an African-centered feature called King of the Jungle, a main point of conflict was a war between lions and baboons. In this iteration of the story, Scar was portrayed as a baboon and served as the leader of the baboons. Eventually, Scar became a rogue lion that was out for the throne. The filmmakers, however, believed it would be more impactful if Scar had a deeper connection to the heroes; therefore, he was rewritten as Mufasa's envious, younger brother. Andreas Deja was assigned as Scar's supervising animator. Rather than working on Pocahontas, Deja chose to work on King of the Jungle due to his love for The Jungle Book and Milt Kahl's animation of Shere Khan. Despite this, Deja did not study Khal's animation when working on The Lion King, so to prevent himself from simply copying what was done before. He, instead, studied real lions (some of which were brought into the Disney studio) and relied on the vocal performance and facial features of Jeremy Irons. Scar was designed to stand out from the other lions and reflect his sinister nature—he was given dark fur, a black mane, and his claws are consistently featured, as opposed to the other lions whose claws only appeared during points of contention. Scar's song, written by Elton John and Tim Rice, was originally titled "Thanks to Me" and was performed after Mufasa's death. As the development on the story progressed, the filmmakers felt that Scar's song was performed too late in the film. They also wanted to use Scar's number as a build up to his eventual takeover, thus it was renamed "Be Prepared" and featured Scar and his hyenas plotting to kill Mufasa and rule the Pride Lands.2 Infamously, a deleted plot point included Scar banishing Nala from Pride Rock because she ignored his romantic approaches, after which she finds Simba alive and well with Timon and Pumbaa. This idea was ultimately abandoned, presumably because sexual harassment (and sexual advances in particular) was considered improper in a family movie at the time. However, the stage musical adaptation includes this plot development as part of director Julie Taymor's efforts to expand the female characters' presence in the story. Voice Malcolm McDowell and Tim Curry were once considered for the role of Scar. Jeremy Irons was approached thereafter due to his theatre background, as the filmmakers had envisioned Scar as a "Shakespearean" villain. Initially, Irons was reluctant to voicing a role in an animated feature, as his career was built on dramatic, live-action roles. He was swayed after watching test animation matched to his voice. Irons would give up to ten and fifteen takes on a line, which would be reviewed by the directors and editor and chosen from there.2 When it came to "Be Prepared", Irons endured numerous rehearsals and an eight hour session at a studio to perform the song. By the end of the session, Irons literally blew out his voice (specifically with the line "You won't get a sniff without me!"), and the rest of the song is sung by Jim Cummings, who voiced Ed the hyena. Personality Scar was known to be very resentful of Mufasa and Simba, the latter for essentially ruining any chance of him becoming king. His resentment and anger towards Mufasa were strong enough that, after he usurped Mufasa's place on the throne by murdering him, he outlawed the very mention of Mufasa's name whenever he was in anyone's immediate vicinity. Scar seemed to possess somewhat of an inferiority complex, as evidenced by his sad resignation to the fact that he was passed over in the gene pool regarding brute strength. Scar is egotistical and prides himself on his intelligence, saying "As far as brains go, I got the lion share" and was somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas' failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they will see him "for the wonder is." He has some odd quirks that he is aware of, as when Simba affectionately states "You're so weird," Scar tells Simba "You have no idea" (although this specific line was an intentional in-joke referring to Reversal of Fortune, in which Jeremy Irons utters the same line). Scar was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor took a turn for the worse, becoming somewhat deluded, if not in self-denial, in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite clear evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king or finding fault in his own leadership. As such, in a dark parallel to Simba's initial idealism to becoming king, he also proceeded to refuse relocating the Pride from Pride Rock despite being confronted with clear evidence that any surviving animals in the region had fled the premises as well as there being an ongoing drought, not caring if this resulted in the kingdom's, or his own, death. This implied that a large part of the reason why he decided this course of action was simply because he could give that order as king. Scar was highly intelligent as he himself liked to boast, easily able to manipulate situations and conversations to his advantage. This made up for Scar's lack of physical strength, which was further demonstrated by his decision to subject a fully grown Simba to a court rather than fighting him openly. Despite this, he didn't appear to mind doing his own hunts, as evidenced when he brought a zebra leg for the hyenas. He was a fierce fighter who held his own against the much younger and more powerfully built Simba and came very close to killing him. However, Scar will not hesitate to cheat in a fight, as seen when he flings embers into Simba's eyes, temporarily blinding him, to gain the upper hand. Scar was a very charismatic individual, able to inspire the hyenas to follow his cause and gain fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses, the latter party even in death. Regarding his treatment of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, he was somewhat harsh with them, as evidenced by his berating them regarding their failure to kill Simba and Nala (even though they only escaped because of Mufasa's timely arrival), and his angrily kicking them out after Banzai made the mistake of mentioning Mufasa within earshot. He could barely tolerate the idea of relying on "idiots" like them. Worst of all, when he realized that they lied to him about Simba's fate, he gave them a glance which seemed to indicate he would deal with them later. Despite this, however, he seemed to value them as friends, as evidenced by his remark when he finds the hyenas waiting for him before he realized they overheard his remarks, as well as his attempts at apologizing to them falling on deaf ears when he realized it was too late. He was also a sadist, convincing his own nephew he was responsible for Mufasa's death and then taunting him for it further. He even toyed with Zazu whenever the Majordomo tried talking back at him. Despite his negative traits, he attempted to encourage Zazu to sing a more "bouncy" song, other than "It's a Small World", which he apparently finds to be extremely annoying (like a lot of people do in real life), because when Zazu starts to sing it, Scar snaps at him, telling him to stop ("NO, no! Anything but that!"). He remains conniving and power-hungry, even after his death, as evidently shown by his schemes to weaken the Lion Guard, led by his great-nephew, Kion, and he has apparently become less forgiving of failure to the point that Janja fears Scar greatly. In death, he is still manipulative and—in spite of his arrogance—knows that his goals cannot be accomplished without the assistance of the Outlanders, prompting him to use both intimidation and temptation to keep his new lackeys compliant. Trivia * Scar appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends for foiling his plans to take over The Pride Lands as king and trying to take over it again ever since he returned as a spirit in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion Guard. * Scar is also Shere Khan's partner since they're both evil felines. * As the inhabitants of Pridelands say, especially Mufasa : Scar has never cared for anyone but himself, which implies that he has chosen Kovu to be his heir only to renew the flawlessly loyalty of Zira and that he did not really care about Kovu. That's quite supported in The Lion Guard when Scar came back as a spirit, he did not care where the Outsiders was or even Kovu were. *In the episode "Battle for the Pride Lands" of The Lion Guard, it is revealed that Scar got his scar from a cobra who was a friend of a unnamed lion that Scar befriended. The lion promised to cure his scar if Scar agreed to do whatever he said, instead Scar destroyed him and the cobra with the roar. When Scar hoped that Mufasa would praise him for destroying the scheming lion. Mufasa mocked him instead by nicknaming him "Scar". The poison from the cobra later turned Scar's personality dark. ** This means that Mufasa was partially responsible for the creation of Scar. ** Scar is easily the most evil villain in the The Lion King franchise as most villains have redeeming traits, taken comically or have noble goals. ** Scar is the only leader of the Lion Guard who has turned evil so far. ** According to Ford Riley, Scar was originally named after Askari, the leader of the first Lion Guard. It was shortened by Mufasa to the nickname "Scar" after he got his scar. Gallery Scar's spirit.JPG|Scar's spirit in The Lion Guard Scar-HD.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg|Scar in The Lion King. Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|"Long live the King." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg|A tyrannical Scar ruling over a now barren Pride Lands. Youdothistoherorhim.jpg|Scar and Simba battle to the death. Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-9307.jpg|Scar is surrounded by the hyenas after being defeated by Simba, moments before his death. Lionking2-disneyscreencaps.com-4231.jpg|Scar in Simba's nightmare in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-7029.jpg|Scar in The Lion King 1½. Scar (4).png The_Fall_Of_Mizimu_Grove_(272).png|Scar face to face with Simba, years since their last fight. The-scorpions-sting_(373).png|Scar with Kion Lions-of-the-outlands_(325).png|Scar with Zira The-scorpions-sting_(562).png|Scar ordering Mwoga The-scorpions-sting_(555).png|Scar glares at Bunga Divide-and-conquer_(529).png The-kilio-valley-fire_(234).png Scar-Freisteller (2).jpg Scar-collage2.jpg Shere-Khan-and-Scar-sherekhan88-17593060-200-162.jpg|Scar with Shere Khan Scar x sherekhan by rabies lyssavirus-dbip8g4.jpg Disney's Sinister Cats.jpg Scar_House_of_Mouse.png|Scar at the House of Mouse Rafiki_and_Scar.jpg|Rafiki and Scar in House of Mouse ScarTimonandPumbaa.png|One of Scar's cameos in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Scar_secondcameo.jpg|Scar's second cameo Scar_transparency.png The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_(6).png|Scar (Live Action) Scar-tlg-mag.png Scar-tlg.png|Cave painting of Scar and his guard Undercover-kinyonga (349).png|Scar with Ushari The-morning-report_(253).png|Scar with Janja Divide-and-conquer_(259).png|Scar with Reirei Pridelandersunite_(283).png|Scar speaks to the leaders. The-scorpions-sting (225).png|Scar with Sumu The-legend-of-scar_(89).png|Scar destroys his Guard Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(466).png|Scar's new plan to take over the Pride Lands Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(677).png|Scar's defeat and second death FB_IMG_1564839264947.jpg|Scar and Mufasa Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(674).png|Scar saying his final words before he's defeated by Kion Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(632).png|Scar with Ushari Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(510).png|Scar with the Strange Lion Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(506).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(521).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(531).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(534).png|Scar becomes evil and begins his hatred of Mufasa Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(539).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(540).png|Scar loses his role as Leader of the Lion Guard after his actions Lion Guard flashback of the Lion King stampede.JPG Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(543).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(544).png Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(536).png|Scar and his Lion Guard Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(538).png|Scar destroying his Lion Guard with The Roar of the Elders after they refuse to help him overthrow Mufasa. Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(419).png|Scar appears at the top of Pride Rock. The_Lion_King_(2019_film)_Scar_Be_Prepared.png|Scar during "Be Prepared". Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Scar fights Simba ScarSarabi.png|Scar with Sarabi Zazuscar tlk.jpg|Scar with Zazu Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Traitors Category:Animal characters Category:Murderers Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Cats Category:Lions Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Ghosts Category:Kings Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Greedy characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Dictators Category:African characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Former Leaders Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Power Hungry Category:Merciless Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Provoker Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Predators Category:Torturer Category:Big bad Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Psychopaths Category:Urban Threats Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Incriminators Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Devious villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Royalty Category:Spirits Category:Evil Genius Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Great Uncles Category:Characters who have scars Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Feline Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Jealousy Category:Misogynists Category:Singing Villains Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Arrogant characters Category:Evil Team founders Category:Spirits who have died Category:Evil Spirits Category:Diesel 10's recruits